Justice High
by skittlesrock1993
Summary: A story about the Justice League in high school from my point of view...interesting stuff if you ask me. Anyway if you like this kind of stuff then go ahead and click on it...I DARE YOU! Muahahahahaha. Click.
1. Chapter 1

-1**Hey This is my first Justice League story, it has taken me a long time to do this because I've been really busy but I hope you like it anyways! Tell me what you think…..**

**I do not own the Justice League, but if I did, this is what I think their high school years would be roughly like…………**

Justice High: Chapter One - High School

POV: Clark Kent

"Bye mom! I'll see you after school!" I yelled as I walked out the front door to the big yellow bus waiting at the end of my block. Now normally I would just run to school, but I'm going to the high school this year. To be specific, Sky High, the only high school for superheroes. And most likely the only high school for future supervillains. Sky high is in a very secluded spot, in the sky somewhere, it always changes it's specific spot and we have to take the flying bus to get there. Not even the flying students can get there.

When I stepped on the bus I found my friends sitting in the back of the bus, as per usual. Most kids think that I'm either stupid or a loser to hang out with the people I do, but I don't like most people who think like that. I sat down next to J'onn, a Martian that has super-strength, super-speed, invulnerability and flight, oh and he's also a shape-shifter "Hey J'onn," I said as I punched his shoulder.

"Good morning Clark, " he replied as he turned his head back towards the window. J'onn was more of the silent genius type. He didn't really like to talk a lot, only when it was necessary.

"Hey CK! I heard this new joke yesterday…" Wally started to say leaning onto the back of my seat. Then John came by, with his oversized cargo pants and sweatshirt and skater shoes and interrupted him, "Oh please not another joke! We all know that you aren't funny!"

"Girls seem to think I'm pretty funny," Wally retorted as he nodded towards the cheerleaders at the front of the bus. John rolled his eyes. Wally has to be the fastest kid I know and John, well we don't know exactly what he can do just that his powers come from a ring a bunch of old men gave him. We know he can fly and as far as we know, can basically create any weapon as long as he concentrates.

The bus learched to another stop and Diana and Sheyera got on and came to sit down next to us.

"Good morning ladies," Wally said particularly to Diana. He's had a crush on her since like 5th grade, kinda lame if you really think about it.

"Good morning guys," Diana said cheerfully. She reminded me of the overly-happy cheerleaders that all threw themselves at the jocks. But she didn't, she was a very strong feminist, of course that was how she was raised, "How's things going?" She asked.

I said, "Just fine, it's only our first day of freshman year, the beginning of the rest of our lives, this is where we make the choices that turn us into what we will become in the future. Or at least that's what the principal said to my parents," I took a deep breath and muttered, "No pressure or anything."

"Hey chill Clark," Sheyera said, rubbing my shoulder. I nodded my head and watched as everyone was talking about their exciting summers. All I did was go to the fort and talk to Jor-el about how to get through Sky High in one piece, even though he never personally went through my situation. But hey at least I had a few friends to get through this nightmare they call High School with. It wasn't long before we had picked up everyone on our route and we basically drove off a bridge to get airborne. Everyone was screaming on the bus, except us six. We were just laughing because of the looks on everyone's faces. It was somewhere between I'm _going to crap my pants_! and _Why do I feel my stomach in my butt_? The bus slowed down and jerked to a stop. All the shaken students stumbled and tripped clumsily off the bus; we were the last ones, of course. We all just stood there on the lawn next to the Sky High sign, Wally was the only one who talked.

"Well, off to our very own execution," he said sarcastically with a clap of his hands.

I laughed and saw John stifle one too, J'onn was mesmerized by the sight, let me just say this...he's a nerd...and that explains everything about him the girls smiled as we walked into the first day of our high school careers.

POV: Bruce Wayne

"Time to go Bruce," Alfred said in a very bored tone.

"Alfred why do I have to go to school? We, well I, can afford to take online classes. Why go through the trouble of flying me to high school? And why Sky High? Isn't that a place for _super _people? Emphasis on the _SUPER_?

"Your parents were very specific about what they wanted you to do, whether they were alive or not." I got in the jet and looked out the window as we took off, the mansion getting smaller and the clouds becoming more visible. It had been seven years since my parents died, but I still wasn't used to the whole living alone with Alfred thing. These were the things I thought about when we were going someplace, because god forbid that a human teenage boy think about normal stuff like game systems and sports. Nooo, I was the one who was always in the corner looking all depressed. And why wouldn't I be? O yea, maybe it was the fact _that my parents died when I was eight_!

Ugh, sorry, I have this little issue with my anger, sometimes it just takes off before I even realize what it's talking about. My thoughts were interrupted by Alfred, "I know you don't want to do this Bruce, but I'm only following my orders," he explained as he landed by one of the typical yellow-brown busses and I climbed out. I gave him a weak smile.

I waited to go inside until I could no longer hear the almost inaudible sound of the jet engine whirring then groaned, "Yea, the orders of two filthy-rich dead people."

I turned around and took in the sight of the infamous _Sky High_. It looked like any normal high school, well all except for the _freakishly-powered _students and the whole _floating in the sky _thing. Hence the name _Sky High_.

I was late, as per usual but I didn't care. I don't care about a lot of stuff these days, actually I haven't cared since, well, my parents died. That's one of the many reasons why I look the way I do. Long, straight, black hair that basically covers my whole face, baggy black pants, a black t-shirt that says _Touch Look or Talk....and DIE _over a red long sleeved t-shirt and my black leather jacket. I'm interested in what all of these goody-two-shoes think of me. Plus with my newest piercings I got this summer; eyebrow, lip, and tongue my look is finally pulled together so now I like how I look, mainly for the reasons that a) girls stay away from me b) boys are afraid to even look at me and c) I just like black and scaring people's very souls out of them. Like all those overly-girly cheerleaders…Mwahahahaha.

An evil grin darkened the contours of my face as I walked into the school as the _only _student with _no_ super powers whatsoever..._This is going to be fun_.

**Soo….. There you go, I think it was pretty good but hey isn't that what all authors think of their own work? Yea anyway, review please! Gracias… ~S**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay Katie you updated yours so I guess I'm going to have to do the same! Sorry it took so long...I've been busy with life and other things. Here it is Enjoy!**

**I don't own any of the characters or the settings, but the story idea is mine so Stay Away!**

Justice High: Chapter Two-Power Placement

POV: Clark Kent

When we walked into school, I saw all the upperclassmen hurrying to their lockers to get their books. We nearly got trampled by the senior jocks. I was about to ask where we were supposed to go when a voice came over the intercom, "Will all freshmen report to the gymnasium please? All freshmen to the gym in the east wing of the building."

Wally quickly said, "Well, let's go."

He started to take off when a hall monitor stopped him, "No powers outside of the gym, sorry kid."

I smothered another laugh and John snorted.

Once the older zit-scarred hall monitor was out of earshot Wally mumbled, "I'm _not_ a kid."

"Suure you aren't," John droned.

"Okay let's get to the gym. We don't want to make a bad impression," I said as we continued to walk towards the east wing.

As we walked into the gym with a crowd of other freshmen I already saw that we were going to get the most attention this year. You may ask why but the answer will be because we are different and we all are supposed to be in the cliques that we fit in...but instead, we decide to hangout with each other. And by we I mean my friends and I. You know, Diana, Sheyera, Wally, John, Jo'on, and myself? Yea I knew you'd remember. Any way, people were starting to separate into their vicious little herds of doom. I know dark for me but get used to it it's the one thing that really gets under my skin. Well that and being late for class or forgetting to do homework. Or not helping someone who really needs it, or disrupting someone else's learning experience. Okay really there are a lot of things that bug me, but we won't get into those right now.

Diana came up beside me as we all stopped walking, "What are they all looking at?

Oh no! Do I have something on my face?"

"No, Di you don't. People just can't deal with us being different," Sheyera said as she scared off a bunch of cheerleaders whispering to themselves as they slowly passed us to join the main group.

"Now hold on there a minute Shey," Wally said as he faced the crowd of girls and stretched his arms above his head, trying to show off his muscles I guess, "Maybe they're just admiring the studliness of me."

We all laughed but were quickly silenced as our principal flew in as a bright and almost blinding light. She, Principal Powers, changed back to her true form by the poteum in front of a very large window.

"Welcome to Sky High..." She began as she motioned for us to sit down.

I heard a bunch of sighs and grunts as we all took a seat on the hard-wood floors of the Sky High Gymnasium. At that moment I felt excited to start my school year and finish with commendations from the teachers and hopefully some of the students too.

Principal Powers continued, "Here at Sky High we do our best to teach you about your powers..."

POV: Bruce Wayne

_Oh, Please! This is what the school looks like? I thought. It was like a preppy school. Sparkling floors and shining lockers. There were welcome banners everywhere with the blue and orange logo on the top right corner of every single one. O MY GOD! Whoever made all these really needs get a life or at least something similar to one, seeing as how they might not be able to handle it._

_There was a hall monitor walking towards me, Great, a teacher's pet. Something nerdy this way comes._

"Hey kid, what grade you in?" he said as he came to a complete stop in front of me. He was wearing a blue polo shirt and and orange sash with a blue HM logo on the shoulder. Talk about _FREAK_.

I answered, "Um one, I'm not a kid by any means and two, my grade's not important. So, if you don't mind...I'll be on my way."

The tall dark kid just stood there and smiled at me, "_All_ freshmen are supposed to be in the gym."

"_Really?_ I'm _so_ sorry I didn't hear the ear-blasting announcement over the intercom. Oh, wait, I _did! _I would probably already be there but _you_," I motioned with my hands, "Mr. Let's-give-the-new-freshman-a-difficult-time-on-his-first-day-and-keep-him-from-his-class. _Are in my way_."

He dropped his head meekly, then looked up straight into my eyes and took out his notebook, "Well, if you're late for class and _I _stopped you, then you'll need a pass," he scribbled on the page then stopped abruptly, "What's you name?"

"Why do you need to know?" I asked before I could stop myself, "Never mind that was a dumb question."

He smiled and shook his head as he continued to write. I answered, "My name is Bruce...Bruce Wayne, sorry about my attitude, I'm just a terribly troubled child." _Terribly troubled child? _I don't know what madness was making me say this. It felt like it wasn't really me but it in a way it was. It was like the side of me that I never, and I mean _never, let _anyone see. He put away his pen in his pocket and tore out the little ¼ sheet of paper with a loud ripping sound that resonated through the freshly-painted hallways of Sky High.

He handed the pass to me saying, "On your way _freshman,"_ he motioned past himself to the empty hallway behind him.

"Thank you," What was wrong with me!? I _never _say thank you. Next think you know I'll be skipping down the street with a jump rope in hand singing _Kumbaya. _I walked away with a confused and frustrated look on my face.

"Hey," I heard the hall monitor call to me, "Good luck, it's not easy being the new kid."

I tried to say, _Oh yeah? And what would _you _know about it? _But all I did was turn my head back towards him with a smile and nod at him before I continued to walk away. I _smiled._ Why would I, me being me, _smile _at a stuck up, preppy, hall monitor? Oh yeah I _wouldn't_. What is _happening _to me? I rounded the corner and felt a slight pressure lift off of me. I felt like myself again, more or less.

I found a pair of big burnt orange doors that obviously led to the gym, not to mention the gold plaques, perfectly screwed in the middle of the top half of each door, that said_ gymnasium _in fancy cursive writing.

"Well if you're late better make an entrance right?" great, now I'm talking to myself?

I rolled my eyes and kicked the left door open with my steel-toed, black, thick-soled combat boots.

**Okay so there's chapter two. He he you probably thought that they would meet huh? I thought that it would be fun to prolong your suffering by delaying just a bit. Muahahahaha I'm so evil...not. Anywho Review please! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay I'm sorry for two things: 1) for taking so long and 2) For this chapter being so long...I couldn't find a good place to end and it still has kinda a suckish ending :( Special thanks to DragonRider7 for helping me out mucho grande on this and actually writing a bit herself THANKS! Okay that is all...R&R please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story line, please don't sue, I have very little. **

POV: Clark Kent

The lecture lagged on and on for the next 45 minutes. They were repeating everything a lot, although I guess some kids need it.

"Is this thing over yet?" Wally asked as he was waking up from a nap.

The group stirred as Principal powers concluded her speech about school rules and flew off as quickly she had come. Everyone stood up and stretched. We were all alone again, no supervision whatsoever, o yea this school was _really_ responsible.

John stood up and groaned, "Finally! I thought it would never end!"

We started to laugh then there was a loud boom that echoed through the very large gym. I turned towards the entrance and saw the weirdest thing in my 15 years of living. It was a kid, a boy, he was short well shorter than me but most guys are. He was also dressed in all black and had a boatload of piercings.

Sheyera was the first one to whisper in our group, "_What_ is that?" she asked as she stared at the stone-serious face of the boy.

"I believe that is a male human," J'onn stated in his informative teacher-like voice.

Sheyera glared at him and we heard a girl behind us say, "I don't know if that's true because he's too _hot_ to be human." He was close enough to hear us by now but if he heard that opinion, he didn't show it. All five of us turned our heads back to her and stared at her like she was crazy. The boy was directly in front of us at the time but the girl didn't seem to notice she explained, "What? I _love_ bad boys."

The kid froze mid-stride and slowly turned his expressionless face to hers. He stared at her shocked and slightly horrified face for a long moment without even twitching a muscle.

Everyone in the room stared at the strange, statuesque boy. I started to get impatient and I was fidgeting, I never was good with awkward silences, even if they weren't centered around me.

Diana was the first to speak, "Is he going to move? Or is he just going to stand there like an idiot?"

She was quiet but apparently he could hear her because within a second of her uttering these words he planted both his feet and turned slowly to stare at her. Diana just stood there and returned his stare with her death glare. And believe me, it's pretty terrifying. At that moment the boy's brow furrowed into his own death glare. As he continued, his glare deepened, and even as he stared at her, death seemed to hang on everyone's breath. Neither moved, neither appeared to even breathe.

"Okay, let's get this torture started!" the amplified voice of Coach Boomer made the whole class jump as one in surprise. Diana and the kid didn't move. Coach Boomer walked towards a circular platform I hadn't noticed before with a clipboard in both hands behind his back, "now what we are going to do is a little thin that I like to call _Power Placement,_" As he slowly made his way to the platform, he spoke, making sure he made eye contact with each and every student in sight. The boy and Diana still didn't move.

"So what's going to happen is you are going to come up here and show me your power and you _will _do so in front of _everyone _here." He was on the platform by now and motioned with his hand out to everyone. There was a bunch of nervous rustling and groans among the students. At this point the kid's head snapped up and, just for a second, his expression of "I'm bad and won't take any of you crap" to "They're on to me!" He saw me looking at him, rolled his eyes at Diana, and quickly returned his features to their previous positions. I guided my eyes back to Coach Boomer.

"Depending on how I judge your power, you will be classified as a hero or sidekick and put in the appropriate class," he never smiled, but his mouth was turned up into a smug-looking grin that just screamed "I'm in charge and have control over your _entire _future so let the butt-kissery begin!" He paused dramatically, "As I see it, you can either get over your self-conscious shy feelings and do what I say or you can land yourself in sidekick class."

I looked around, many faces were fear-stricken and a few, well, let's just say it looked like they left their brains on their pillows at home.

Boomer continued, "But we are going to do something a little bit different this year," everyone froze, holding their breath, "Instead of me using technology to test your powers, you will show me in combat with another student of my choice."

The room buzzed with complaints and whispers of anxiety, whether good or bad, I didn't know. The buzzing soon escalated into loud conversations that melted into one big noise of freshmen speech. John was telling Wally that our group could kick whoever's but Boomer paired us up against, Wally Confirmed his boasts.

"Silence!" Boomer yelled, "First up is Luke Richards and you can go up against Justin Bell," and so began power placement.

There where two boys who were making their way to the platform where Coach Boomer was waiting. There was silence, besides the tapping of Boomer's pen on his clipboard.

"Quickly now!" he exploded, "There are 97 more students to go through and only an hour to do it so NOW!"

The two quickened their pace. One was a tall, but not taller than me, lanky boy who looked like if you touched him, he would break. He had black hair and his face was a rich golden tan with a scar across his cheek. Boomer asked who was who and discovered that the tall boy was Justin Bell, the other, Luke Richards, followed wearing a semi-tight tank-top that showed off his bulging biceps. Curly blonde hair touching his earlobes and eyebrows, he too stated his name with a cocky grin.

"You will stand on opposite ends of the gym and fight with each other using your powers to their full extent. This does count as your first grade for the year." A chorus of saddened awes rang through the gym as Coach Boomer continued, "Mr. Richards you are in clear violation of the school dress code, after you are placed in the appropriate class, you are to go see Principal Powers to define your punishment understood?"

"What?" Luke shouted.

"No tank-tops allowed in this school and you look gay, so I'm doing you a favor. You _will _ go to Principal Powers _am I understood?" _His voice became distinctively louder as he spoke, sending sound waves through the very large gymnasium.

"Yes sir," he mumbled setting his head down sadly.

The two boys moved to the other half of the gym and stood on opposite sides, boring holes into each other with their burning gazes.

"Wimp," Justin called out.

"Look who's talking toothpick," Luke responded.

"You may begin..._now_." Coach Boomer announced as he readied his clipboard and pen.

Luke leapt into the air climbing high into the rafters as Justin ran out into the middle fists clenched and ready. Luke quickly switched directions mid-air, diving towards Justin raising a fist high and opening his mouth in a vicious war cry. As Luke dove towards him, Justin threw up his hands creating a milky-white film before him. As soon as Luke connected with it he was thrown back into a far wall. Justin waved his hands again creating the same milky-white film around Luke in a small sphere. Luke struggled as Justin's whole form seemed to change. His eyes narrowed in hatred and clenched his extended slowly as the sphere began to shrink steadily. Luke began screaming for him to stop and Justin's eyes darkened and lips turned upward in a sinister grin as he gazed upon his fallen opponent.

"Enough!" Boomer shouted when the two didn't hear his previous orders.

The film dropped and Justin turned back towards Coach Boomer with a happy grin, leaving a shaking Luke behind.

"Very good Justin, forcefield generation," his look hardened as he continued, "But next time when I say stop, you stop," he scolded,"Hero."

He marked on his clipboard before turning towards Luke, "Flight also good. Hero," a grin appeared on Luke's face, "But you receive an 'F' for losing the fight," his smile faded.

"Next up is..." he paused to look down once again at his beaten up and cracked clipboard, "Mary Lou Shaw," Wally snorted behind me, "and Elizabeth Benson."

Again the two students shoved their way to the platform to introduce themselves and fight their way to success, literally. In the end Mary Lou, who had teleportation, lost and got sidekick, while Elizabeth, who had telekinesis, won and landed in Hero.

Boomer called everyone up in pairs and judged them accordingly. So far, John, J'onn, Wally, Sheyera, and Diana had all gone and they all made Hero easy. I was the last of our group to go.

"Benny Rodriguez and Clark Kent," Boomer called, "You're up!"

I looked around nervously, then straightened my back to at least appear confident. It didn't take me long to get up to the platform what with me having such long legs and all.

Boomer asked, "Name?"

"Clark Kent," I said as I watched Benny come up on stage. He was a small boy, at least a head shorter than me, with bright red hair that appeared to be on fire. It wasn't of course, he looked Hispanic.

Even though it seemed that he was going to lose just by looking at me, he held my firm gaze with determined and almost angry eyes.

"Benny, I presume," Boomer said.

"Ben."

"Listen, I'll call you Benny, the name your mama gave you," Boomer explained, staring at Ben. Even now, as an adult, Boomer seemed to have attitude problems.

Ben straightened up and looked Boomer in the eye, "Then you won't mind calling me Ben," he smirked, "My _mama_ gave me that _nick_name." Apparently Ben had an attitude too.

Coach Boomer breathed deeply, "Then to your place _Ben_." He pointed to one side of the gym. Ben turned with a smug grin on his face to his spot. "And you to yours Kent," Boomer motioned to the opposite end. I nodded and walked to the middle of the white circle painted on the polished wood floor.

Ben was crouched down, bouncing on his toes ready to take on whatever I threw at him. I just stood there like an idiot.

"Begin!" Boomer yelled.

In that moment, Ben's hand morphed into an automatic assault rifle and he began to shoot at me. I heard each and ever bullet fire from his flesh-colored gun and felt each hit my abdomen, not even bruising my skin. The kid had great aim. My shirt, however, was now decorated with little holes that had singed edges. He stopped firing and gawked at me.

"That was my favorite shirt!" I yelled so Ben could hear me. His face was frozen in shock. I super-sped until I was a foot away fro him. "That all you got?" I asked politely.

In that instant, his entire right arm transformed into a rocket launcher. He aimed and fired directly towards my heart. He had to back up in order to fit the launcher between us.

"Really?" I asked cocking my head to one side as I raised my eyebrows.

"I'll do it!" he yelled.

I rolled my eyes. The room resounded with a loud_ BANG!_ I heard numerous gasps around the room. Ouch, that stung a little. I looked down at my shirt, the many small holes had disappeared and now there was only one big gaping hole as if the small ones before had all melded into one giant one. So much for fixing my shirt.

"Ouch?" I stated as a question.

"How?..."

"No talking please," I said, "Ready to go for a ride?"

"What do you..."

His thought was rudely interrupted by me picking him up by the armpits and flying around the room in intricate loops and zigzags. "Put me down! Aah! Put me down!" Ben screamed numerous times and me being the merciful person that I am, I replied, "Okay!" and dropped him. I was only about three feet off the ground and he fell onto and mat but still, he screamed like someone had just been brutally murdered right before his eyes. He staggered back up, struggling to regain his composure over himself. I landed in front of him. I swear you could see the steam pouring out of all holes in his face(ex: eyes, ears, nose and mouth).

He let out a frustrated yell and changed his hand from a rocket launcher into an energy blaster. Again, he pointed it at my chest. The weapon charged up and he pulled the trigger. I saw a yellow ball of some type of electricity coming for me and flew above it. Everyone stared as one of the pillars in the gym was hit at it's base and began to topple over towards a group of unsuspecting girls, not paying attention to the fight at all.

_Oh no!_ I thought, _They'll be crushed! _I was about to fly over there and prevent the cylinder of cement from killing them when once again Ben changed his weapon of choice to fire at me. This time it was some type of poison dart gun, it looked like it was from Halo or something.

He closed one eye and once again aimed for me, but before he knew it, he was out cold on the slick new wooden floor of Sky High's gymnasium from me running up behind him and hitting him on the head.

The girls finally realized what was happening and started to scream as the crumbling Pillar continued to fall towards them.

"Help!" one of the girls screamed.

I ran under the pillar and with my super strength, held it up, to keep it from crushing the girls and their freakishly fragile bodies.

I heard them giggle a little and whisper as I lifted up the fragment of school and set it down as gently as I could by the bleachers.

"Look at his shirt," one said to her friend with a shy smile on her face. I looked down at my tattered and now dusty shirt and blushed deeply, they could see my chest.

"He's got one ripped body," the other girl whispered, leaning into her friend.

Oh! so that's why they were acting that way.

J'onn walked up to them, "He didn't rip anything, from what I can see, he's perfectly fine besides his shirt."

The girls laughed quietly. John whispered something to him to which J'onn responded, "Ooo, right!" The girls couldn't control any part of their laughter this time.

I overheard Coach Boomer yelling at Ben, "Just because you're my nephew doesn't mean that you are going to make Hero easy! Yes, your power is very intriguing but until you can learn to control that power, you're just going to have to deal with being a sidekick!" Ben was trying not to cry, but you could only tell a little. His head was hung down with his hair shielding his face from any scrutiny that eavesdropping students might send his way. Coach Boomer turned from Ben and towards me.

"Very well done Kent!" he approved, "Hero of course. Oh and you might want this," he tossed me a plain white tee shirt.

"Thank you sir," I said as he walked away. Once I had changed, I was surrounded by congratulations and adoring girls hanging on my arms.

POV: Bruce Wayne

"_Thank you sir,_" I mocked the tall kid named Clark Kent, "Show off. Now, _that_, that sight _alone_ calls for more piercings."

No one seemed to notice the goth kid talking to himself in the back of the gym, wait, again? Ugh, I seriously need to consider getting a hobby. Now maybe I can get snake bites on the top lip and another eyebrow? Nah, arms? Oh yea that'd freak out _everyone _not just the girls.

I continued to mumble to myself when the bell rang.

All the students turned towards the doors. Many of them were mumbling and talking about lunch.

"Freeze!" Boomer shouted, "Since there are only two left in this _entire_ class. I think you all can wait a few minutes to go stuff your face with soy-based food products." The guy had a point.

Everyone returned to their previous places around the combat are of the gym.

"Good, Theodore Brooks you're up!"

A short, skinny boy wearing a blue, green and white sweatshirt stepped forward. "Sir," he said with a small nod once he got up there, "Who am I up against?"

"Oh right," Coach mumbled, "Bruce W..."

"I'm here!" I yelled over Boomer calling my last name. If there was one thing that I wouldn't let happen it would be letting my last name be known all through the school. Well, actually, it would be letting anyone close enough to me to find out my last name, but it's the same idea.

Boomer stared me down, "You will do well to not interrupt me again."

"Whatever," my eyes rolled, "are we going to do this or are you going to keep everyone from lunch just so you can _display your machoness_?" I asked.

Coach Boomer straightened his back and glared at me, "Ooh did I offend the washed up super hero turned gym teacher?" I raised my eyebrows innocently, "I'm _so_ sorry."

"Places! Now!" he boomed as a response.

Theodore and I separated and walked to the white circles on opposite ended of the combat area. I narrowed my eyes as the pox-scared face of the 14 year old boy stared at my many face piercings.

"Go!" I heard the word echo throughout the room. Immediately Theodore ran out to the middle of the room and took a stance that looked like it was from a bad fake martial arts movie. I started to walk towards him, my footsteps thudding against the slightly hollow wood floor. He didn't move.

As I got closer, Theo began to breathe harder, chest heaving, still in his defensive position. I stopped walking, no one in the room moved, they all just stared at us two. I shrugged my shoulders and flew out my hands to my sides as if to say _Come on! Bring it!_

Theo exploded, "Fear my awesome aquatic power!" he stood up, spine straight, feet together, swung his arms around in full circles and folded his hands, fingers extended, like he was praying. He also bowed his head, still looking over the top of his thick, square glasses.

Everyone stared as Theodore melted right before all our eyes, the colors of his clothes and body swirling together in the pool of liquid on the floor.

I leaned over the slightly reflective puddle, "Are you serious?"

"Oh, that's not all," Theodore's voice spoke from the tie-died goo.

Just then, it rose and took the form of a great white shark, still multicolored, and began to lunge for my feet with his hundred of teeth. He fell short, panting from the lack of water.

"Like that's any better," I grumbled. I poked his side with my boot, he lunged again and I kicked his nose. He didn't move but was still conscious.

I stepped and stood on his leathery hide, threw my arms up, "I win!"

Many laughed and clapped, but none moved still. I leaned down to the defeated Theo Brooks, "Next time make sure that you transform in some form of water, then you might actually win."

I looked over at Boomer, and saw that he was moving towards us two.

"Brooks! Sidekick and an 'F' for losing. Your power has conditions, not good for a hero." Theodore's head drooped in embarrassment, seeing as how Boomer was talking loud enough to hear him all the way in Switzerland.

"As for you," he turned to me, "You receive an 'A' but," a new revelation glistened across his eyes, "you failed to show me your power so you will be placed in Sidekick as well."

"Like I care," I mumbled and rolled my eyes, "It wasn't necessary to use my 'power' as you say because it was only a fish out of water," I motioned to Theodore.

"My judgment is final! It doesn't matter if it was necessary! You didn't do what I asked of you!" he roared.

"Again! I care _why_?" I raised my eyebrows, "How do you know I'm not telepathic or I can't see into the future?"

"You _failed_ to show me so you're a sidekick!"

"I though we already went over this," I shook my head and rubbed my temples, "Okay, I'm going to say this slowly so your one-cell brain can comprehend what I'm saying. _I don't care that you say!_ I never will either!"

His face reddened and you could tell he was struggling to find something to say.

"Can you nod or do something so I know my message is getting through? You know maybe a hand motion or something like that?"

Boomer's eyes widened.

"I'll take that," I nodded my approval and turned to walk away, "And by the way, I don't have any powers and I still could've kicked your but." I said this to Theodore. Coach Boomer didn't move from what I could tell, he just stood there with a shocked and angered expression spread across his motionless face.

Everyone was silent as I made my way to the doors. I could feel their eyes on me and knew that no one dared to talk as I walked by.

"Are you coming to lunch or are you guys just going to stand there?" I asked without turning to everyone as I got closer to the door, my steps echoing throughout the gym.

I heard someone say, "Well I am," then some whooshing, super-speeder, oi. 1,2,3 I counted in my head and stuck out my arm, clothes lining him across the shoulders, effectively knocking him down. However, his speed did make me spin around in a full circle and I slammed my foot down to keep myself from falling over. The kid was still on the ground.

I leaned over him, hands on my knees, "It's Wally right?" I asked.

He nodded with a bewildered look on his face. I leaned ever closer to his face, "Me first," I pointed to myself with my thumb, "Okay pumpkin?" I smiled a fake smile.

He only stared at me, but he wasn't staring at me face, he was staring at..."Great see what you did?" I asked Wally as I pointed to my dislocated shoulder. My nostrils flared.

"S...S...Sorry," he stuttered.

"I...It...It's okay," I mumbled back and thrust my shoulder back. It cracked loudly as it found it's rightful place in my skeleton, not taking my eyes away from Wally's face.

I spun around quickly and pushed the door open to go eat before I passed out with many unmoving faces watching. As the door was about to close I heard a girl, probably the same one from before say, "Isn't he _hot_?" I yelled back, knowing they all could hear me, "You say that again and I'll kill you!" and the door slammed shut. Ugh, no matter how hard I try, there will always be one girl who's crazy enough to like the goth kid. I rolled my eyes and walked towards the lunch room.

**So there is is pplz hope you liked! I'll write as fast as I can without losing everything I have to my parents...meaning grounding...ignore that if you don't get it...R&R! Biz ~S**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay finally up! Woot woot! Sorry it took so long...I have a major case of ADD. Thanks go to DR for helping me A LOT on this story...so here it is...ENJOY!**

**I do not own the justice league or the concept of Sky High, however, my character are mine so BACK OFF! Sorry Bipolar...so read already! Read and Review please!**

"Just look at him, he's a freak!"I heard someone say at a lunch table behind me. I was about to get up and hit him into next summer when he added, "Isn't he awesome?"_That_ made me freeze.

Jeez there were some seriously messed up kids in the so called school of perfection.

There was a snort and some giggling, "Are you kidding?" A low voice asked, "Awesome? More like gruesome. He looks like just came off the set of Saw VI!" His voice rose and another quieted him whispering, "Shh! He'll hear you!"

I smiled inwardly(no way was I going to give them the satisfaction of letting them know I knew what the were saying. They'd probably think that I'd be _scarred for life_ whatever). I clearly had reached my goal of appearing to be a freak.

There were hushed whispers about me everywhere. Occasionally I'd hear "he's scary" or "keep your distance". And I would just roll my eyes and continue to write in my notebook(Poems, and no they're not happy ones about sunshine and rainbows. They're quite depressing actually). It makes you think of why I wri...I'm not going to finish that thought.

One voice I recognizedHow many piercings does he have?" I was that kid I clothes-lined earlier, Wally, "And how did he know my name?"

There was no reply because right after he said this I put away my crap and stood up, flinging my black backpack over my shoulder, immediately shutting _everyone_ in the cafeteria up. I walked over to the table Wally and his friends were sitting at. Their faces were as white as my Alaskan wolf's fur(aka _really _white) If everyone was watching, might as well give them a show.

When I reached their table, I put my hands on the back of Wally's chair and leaned down so my mouth was next to his right ear, "You'd be surprised how much I know Wallace...Rudolph...West" I murmured, looking at the clock on the wall in front of me,"So yea,, nice talking to you." I turned to walk away. Barely anyone in the room even breathed

"Oh, and I have 14 piercings!" I yelled back to Wally.

I heard numerous gasps around the room. That was it, "Oh for the love of all things dark!" I turned to the high schoolers again,"You'd think you all were grandmothers sitting around a small table having afternoon tea! Would you like some crumpets as well?" I said with a British accent. It was so quiet, I swear I literally heard crickets, "Okay let me put this in simpler terms," I sighed, "You all gossip like old women with nothing better to do!"

There was no sound except that of my footsteps as I left the cafeteria and the life-deprived super-powered teenagers.

The rest of the day went by just swimmingly. All of my teachers decided to put me in the front row of every classroom. Every...single...one. But what really was the icing on top of the cake was how everyone split like the Red Sea when I walked through the hallways. Except for this one time when a couple of senior jocks made a brick wall with their overgrown hides so I couldn't pass. You see, I had _offended _them during lunch and I apparently was "looking for a beating".

"Whatever, now if you would be so kind as to move," I answered them.

They looked at me with dented prides and a growing rage flickering in their eyes. "You sure are asking for it, Freshman," one said as he lifted me off the ground.

"Ah but what is the question," I retorted, "I'm thinking Arby's. What about you?"

"You really shouldn't provoke him you know," the other meat head warned.

"Oh? And why not? It's not like you two actually have an inkling of a chance against me."

They laughed, so hard in fact Mr. Big and Ugly dropped me,"You! The pewee who has no powers?" more laughter, "You gotta be kidding!"

I glared fiercely. Who were these yahoos? Did they know _who _I was? I answered my own question. That's right I had worked hard _not _to let anyone know in the very least my last name. Darn, that card would've really come in handy right about now.

"Hey! What you spacing out about? If I remember right I owe you a beat down." meat-head looked at his friend as they both laughed. Wow they really had bad memories if they had to "remember right".

"Hey guys cut it out. Leave him alone. Besides you know if you do this you'll be banned from our first home game this Friday," I heard another voice say. I turned around. Crap, it was that show-off from power placement...one of that Wally kid's friends.

"What's it to you Kent?" one said with a growl.

The other added, "Yea why do you care if we play?"

"Oh, I don't in fact if you don't then I might have a chance to play. However, that's not how I play so I'm giving you fair warning," he said with a very shiny smile. Seriously, he could be the poster child for toothpaste.

"Excuse me," I smacked the kid's shoulder, "But, in all due respect, _leave_. You don't want to be in the middle of something I start, especially if it's a fight." I smiled(well it was closer to a grimace) at the tall boy with black hair that seemed to be made of cotton candy. Jeez, how fluffy can hair get?

"You sure?" he asked me.

"No, this is all part of my elaborate plan to commit suicide and bring you all into it as co-conspirators so you get arrested. And then, once there's no students left to go to school here, they'll have to shut down and all chaos will reign for the rest of eternity! Of _course _I'm sure!"

His smiled faded a bit and he turned me away from the two towers hovering over us and our conversation. "Don't touch me," I pushed off his arm that had draped over my shoulders.

He ignored me and explained, "These guys are pretty tough. The one with the brown hair, his name is Jordan Jacobs, the current QB and also gifted with super strength. As for the smaller one standing just a bit farther back, He's Matt Moreno, Wide Receiver and also Invisiboy."

I looked skeptically at him. "You just made that up," I accused.

"So sue me," he shrugged, "but he can turn invisible."

"Okay well thank you _so_ much for the help now if you will..." I trailed off as I motioned for him to step aside.

The meat-head, Jordan as I just learned, was whistling, "You ready mini-man?"

I took my defensive stance as I lifted my fists to protect my face, "Come and get me Mega-butt."

His face reddened and he motioned to Matt to stay where he was and muttered something about not interfering unless he was down. Great, I'll take down one at a time. Granted, that's not as impressive as beating both their butts at once, but still, they're about twice my size and at least 5 inches taller than me, that's gotta count for something. Jordan rolled his neck and stretched his arms. I just stood there, watching him. Was it just me or was this guy kinda jittery?

"You gonna come at me or just stand there like a troll with brain damage?" I asked, impatient.

At that moment he lunged for me with his fists balled up. Ha! He was so slow a snail could punch faster then him. However, since I was in the middle of a sentence he did catch me off guard to which I responded by quickly jumping to the side and yelling, "Whoa there big ugly!"

He kept throwing his fists at empty air and I kept on dodging lame attacks. Shark boy was more exciting than this dork. I finally got bored and decided to play with this Bone-head a bit.

"Hey," I started to get his attention, "Do you know something about super-strength?"

He remarked, "I doubt you know anything about my power, which I've had for about 6 years."

I continued, ignoring him, "Yes, you can punch through about anything, and crush anything you can get your hands on," He thrust his over-sized fist towards my face and I caught it with one hand. Granted, the force of his strength did make me slide back a couple feet, I finished my sentence,"But you're _really_ slow and clumsy." I finished him off by pulling his head down on my upcoming knee, effectively knocking him out.

Silence, pure, blissful silence. That is until Meat-head's friend decided it was his turn to kill me and turned invisible.

"Ooh, invisidude I'll _enjoy_ this," I said with an evil grin. _Okay, problem, can't see opponent. Opponent is able to sneak up on me...I don't like opponents sneaking up on me...it makes me moody. How to deal...how to deal...Ah! Yes! _

I pulled out a black strip of cloth and tied it around my eyes so I could concentrate on listening for him. No one spoke, in fact, they were all yelling at both me and Matt to get the fight over with before Principal Powers came. However, they all shut up when I did something very horror-movie-like. I called quietly in a high soprano voice, "Marco!" and when I heard the heavy breathing closest to me, I answered myself, "Polo," as I swung my arm around to hit him in the head. When I took my blindfold off, both perpetrators were on the ground unconscious.

"Anyone else?" I looked around at the witnesses. There was no response but there were terrified and a few disgusted looks among them,"Good, now let's get something straight...if _any_ of you leak on me, your fate will be worse than theirs," I motioned towards the very mountain-like bodies on the floor. "And yes I _will_ know. So don't go thinking 'There's no way he would know if I told'."

"Now wait a second," I heard a girl's voice beside me. Oh no was that _anger _I heard oozing through her words?

"Don't Sheyera, he's just trying to scare us into doing what he wants," a tall(okay what's up with all the top-class super heroes being tall? Is there an unknown prejudice against shorties? These are the things that haunt me when I'm trying to sleep at night...well that and other more complicated things, but I won't get into that now) black, oh I'm sorry, _African American_ guy with long, shaggy black hair took a step forward, "It's not like he actually _knows _anyone. He just came here,"

I heard a sigh of relief from multiple students,"Johnny Boy _so _nice to see you again! How was lunch? Oh and better yet...how's that ring of yours working?" I grinned evilly.

Reflexively, he lifted up his hand to examine his ring, but didn't find anything. He tried to search his pockets casually but failed epicly.

I continued, "If I'm correct," I looked at a girl beside me, "And I usually am, you need this ring, it's somewhat important to you right?" I twirled his ring between my fingers as I returned my gaze to him. With mouth open and eyes wide, he stared blankly at the ring in my hand.

"Ooh, it's getting a little dull there. You should clean it more often otherwise it won't work anymore. Not that I need to tell you this. I'm sure you hear enough of it from the other lanterns-in-training, not to mention your instructors," I tossed back his ring with little effort. Honestly, how stupid did they think I was?  
"Well, this has just been fine and dandy but I've got a jet engine I need to work on. Not to mention the ultra fine laser sniper I've been working on needs to be adjusted. Oh I also have to feed my pet," I was counting off these on my fingers as I started to walk away.

"O he has a dog, at least he has a _shred_ of normalcy to him," Someone mumbled to himself.

"I have an Alaskan Wolf, part of the same family, yes, but not the same as I think you were thinking," I froze to explain.

I walked to the edge of the school to wait for Alfred.

_For the love of God Alfred! Get here fast so I can escape this torture called High School! _And today was only the first day! Ugh, do you think Alfred would let me drop out? Wait what am I saying?!?! Of course not! Well better get used to this place now because I'm apparently stuck here for a while.

**Sigh, that took some work! Over 2,000(2,183 to be exact)words! Chapter 5 will be up soon because I've already typed half of it so...I'll keep you posted! Please Review! Gracias!**


End file.
